deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toa Tahu Battle Royale
GreyStar’s DEATH BATTLES! Episode 1, season 1 Description The evolutions of the powerful Toa Tahu will finally square up against each other to see who the REAL Toa of Fire really is! Interlude Wiz: Throughout years of fighting evil and wearing different masks with special properties, the Mighty warrior Toa Tahu has gotten different looks while keeping its firey arsenal at hand. Boomstick: And you know what they say, there can be only one to lead the rest of the team. And we’re about to get spicy here with the four different versions! Wiz: with Tahu Mata. Boomstick: Tahu Nuva! Wiz: Tahu Mistika. Boomstick: And the all new Tahu, Uniter of Fire! Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Tahu Mata Wiz: Tropical nature, outstanding landscapes, and peaceful islands, the world of Bionicle is pretty much known for its very protection and interesting creatures. Boomstick: And when we mean interesting, we’re talking about a universe inhabited by actual ancient robots! Huh, guess the future decided to go backwards this time. Wiz: These were the Matorans, a race of special beings located in the island Mata Nui. Legend has it that it was named after the god they appreciate and mostly rely on. Boomstick: Well guess what? It’s true! Mata Nui’s main job is to protect the islands at all costs alongside its people, I mean robots. The guy was so admired for his actions that later on, kinda caused a problem... Wiz: It was actually far more than a problem: Mata Nui’s brother, Makuta Teridax, was so jealous of the love and attention Nui received that he then decided that enough, was enough. Boomstick: Yeah, due to this thing called the antidermis inside all of the Makuta species, it was obvious he would end up becoming evil. So evil, in fact, that he put the Great Spirit into a comma and infected most of the Rahi to cause absolute chaos and take over the world! But uhh, to be honest, I think that was too over exaggerated with the jealousy. Not even I can would that far if I had a brother! Wiz: Sure... I bet you still wish you had one. Boomstick: HAHAHahahaha...yeah... Wiz: Moving on, action had to be take against this destructive crisis quickly. And so, at the island Artakhna, six powerful warriors known as the Toa were created. Each one born with a main element of their own: Water, Air, Earth, Stone- Boomstick: HEART-''' Wiz proceeds to slap Boomstick on time. '''Boomstick: OW! Wiz: not now Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh come one Wiz! Don’t you have a heart!? I bet you don’t even have a soul with that arm. Wiz: *sigh* whatever, I forgot to mention there’s Ice too. Boomstick: And let’s not forget the most well-known element by basically anyone, and also the one to take the lead, Fire! Wiz: in possession of the brave and short-tempered, Toa Tahu. Boomstick: Aww yeah, the classic Bionicle protagonist! Probably the most provokable too. Wiz: With such extreme powers, Tahu and the rest of the Toa had to be mentored by Hydraxon, former member of the Hand of Artakha. Around their days of training, they was put in really rough situations like getting attacked by the Energy Hound Spinax and having to find the Kanohi around certain areas of the island. Boomstick: Sounds kind of exhausting, but hey! The stricter you are, the more your students will learn! And it’s exactly how it happened, and Lewa, the Toa of Air, was the first one to figure out the teacher’s pint: to work together. TEAMWORK! Wiz: And after being summoned to the island of Mata Nui, Tahu had all the skill he needed to survive alongside his fellow teammates. Boomstick: As the Toa of Fire, Tahu’s got a flaming hot arsenal. Normally coming from his Fire Sword, on which he can channel most of his fire attacks including blasts, fireballs, heat absorption, immunity to lava, and even burning things to the point of freaking melting! Wiz: But when it comes to defenses, Tahu must rely on the Kanohi Hau, or the mask of shielding. This mask can protect Tahu from any physical attacks by generating a force field within. With certain downfalls, the mask is unable of blocking ambushes and mental attacks, while the field is limited and won’t last forever. Only active a certain amount of time. Boomstick: Just like invincibility in every goddam video game! It’s just sad that you can’t be a god forever... Wiz: He wasn’t fully invincible but still, it’s an impressive artifact. Boomstick: It almost feels like Tahu is a heroic Toa warrior, well he kinda is... but there’s another problem around, hot-headed! Pun obviously intended. Wiz: Completely true, being the Toa of Fire meant he would have everything on high temperatures, including his own personality. Tahu is mostly stubborn and fierce sometimes coming to an occasion where he nearly ended up burning Jaller to a crisp after a certain argument with his fellow Toa. Boomstick: Damn! So that’s exactly how I should scare you on Halloween next year?! A flamethrower?! Wiz: N-no Boomstick! I don’t think you should- Boomstick: Too late! I already added it on my to-do list! Wiz: Huh, the to-do list... guess I’m saved. Boomstick: Oh we’ll see about that... Wiz: A-anyways, after being intimidated by Teridax and his army, the Toa separated. But later on reunited, obtaining all the masks of power, and went of to finding the Golden Kanohi. Boomstick: An entire new look to the Kanohi Hau and, technically any other Toa mask! This upgraded version of the mask also combined the six powers, but only one can be used at a time. It can grant super speed and were strong enough to actually take down Teridax and the bohrok army! But ended up disappearing after a case we’ll get onto next. Wiz: Needless to say, Tahu’s leadership and courage ended up being as impressive as it’s very firepower and skilled fighting. In the end of his personality, however, lies a temper so intense that makes this great Toa of Fire an excellent and bashful warrior. Tahu Nuva Boomstick: I know what you’re thinking, isn’t the journey over now that Teridax has been beaten? Well, he isn’t dead at all so it’s clear that it’s not over! Wiz: Indeed, while the Toa were capable of taking Makuta down, there was a new threat taking place in Ta-Koro after a confronted encounter with the Ta-Matura, Kapura. Boomstick: This little fella kept repeating the word “Bohrok” over and over again, and when you hear that word you know exactly what we’re talking about. Wiz: After arriving at the place, thanks to the golden masks, the Toa found swarms of Pahrak and Kohrak tearing up the ground outside the lava bridge. Boomstick: They tried driving off the swarms, and had a really rough time doing so. But hey! At least they made it... but then it was now the time to move faster because the rise of these critters led the beginning of the Bohrok invasion! Wiz: And after the Bohrok rose up, Tahu discovered the Krana, small organic creatures inside them linking to the swarms along other beings. With the help of Turaga Vakama, they were told to obtain six different breeds of Krana to successfully end the invasion. Boomstick: So, special animals? That explains why my parakeet can bend it’s wings below it’s legs. He was a mythical monster this whole time! Wiz: That’ll be if it had any other abilities... Boomstick: There’s only one way to find out! FIREBALL! Suddenly, Boomstick’s yellow parakeet comes crashing into the TV, wounding itself and cracking the screen. Boomstick: Ehh, that wasn’t what I mean’t... but it worked! Wiz: Sure... moving on. WIP, coming soon. Tahu Mistika Tahu, Uniter of Fire Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time Original Track Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Fire Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:Diegosj2004 Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles